The disclosure relates to glasses that do not contain alkali metals or their oxides. More particularly, the disclosure relates to glasses that either contain low levels of alkali metals and/or alkali metal oxides or are alkali-doped and alkali-free and are formable by down-draw processes such as slot-draw and fusion-draw techniques. Even more particularly, the disclosure relates to glasses that either contain low levels of alkali metals and/or alkali metal oxides or are alkali-doped and alkali-free and can be formed into a clad layer for a glass laminate.